


Baby Talk

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [91]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Felicity, Oliver and Tommy have gone to Vegas to help Donna move. While there, Felicity decides that she's ready to talk about increasing their family by one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> We're fast approaching the big 100. Thank you for all of your support and enthusiasm. Your comments and kudos are why there will be 100 installments.
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below. This installment is 54/91. (There is a known issue at AO3. If viewing the stories from the series page, the story numbers aren't always correct. The story number when you open the individual stories is correct).  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 5\. We’ve Got Tonight (Part 85)  
> 6\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 7\. The Interim CEO (Part 88)  
> 8\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 9\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 10\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 11\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 12\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 13\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 14\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 15\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 16\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 17\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 18\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 19\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 20\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 21\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 22\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 23\. When A Kiss Is Not A Kiss (Part 86)  
> 24\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 25\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 26\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 27\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 28\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 29\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 30\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 31\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 32\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 33\. An Island Of His Own Making (Part 74)  
> 34\. Pas de Deux (Part 75)  
> 35\. Take It Back (Part 76)  
> 36\. Alumni Of The Year (Part 90)  
> 37\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 38\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 39\. It Sings To Me (Part 84)  
> 40\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 41\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 42\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 43\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 44\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 45\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 46\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 47\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 48\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 49\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 50\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 51\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 52\. Three (Part 13)  
> 53\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 54\. Baby Talk (Part 91)  
> 55\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 56\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 57\. I Do. I Do. I Do. (Part 82)  
> 58\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 59\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 60\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 61\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 62\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 63\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 64\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 65\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 66\. William (Part 29)  
> 67\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 68\. I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)  
> 69\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 70\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 71\. The Forty-Year-Old Graduate (Part 78)  
> 72\. Take Me Out To The Ballgame (Part 83)  
> 73\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 74\. Emma (Part 77)  
> 75\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 76\. Tommy Merlyn’s No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Day (Part 81)  
> 77\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 78\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 79\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 80\. True Love (Part 87)  
> 81\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 82\. The Green Arrow Did It (Part 73)  
> 83\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 84\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 85\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 86\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 87\. Genius Child (Part 89)  
> 88\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 89\. Scars (Part 79)  
> 90\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)  
> 91\. Gut Punch (Part 80)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

>

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

“Pack, pitch or donate?” Felicity held up a bright yellow spandex dress that she really hoped was going into the pitch pile.

Donna turned around and looked aghast, “Pack. That’s my Sunday brunch dress.”

“Really?” Felicity turned the dress to take another look at the front. “You do realize it is a lot colder in Starling than Vegas?” She placed the dress in the nearly full wardrobe box. “Why don’t we buy you a new wardrobe when you move to Starling? We’ll take Thea, it’ll be fun.”

“I don’t need a new wardrobe,” Donna added a red sequined halter dress to the wardrobe box, “I like my clothing. So does Quentin.”

“I bet,” Felicity muttered under her breath as she moved to her mom’s dresser.

“Tommy and Thea hired me to work at Verdant. My wardrobe will be perfect,” Donna said as she sealed the wardrobe box.

“About that,” Felicity dumped the entire contents of her mother’s underwear drawer into a box and tried not to think too hard about the number of thongs falling in front of her eyes. “Are you sure you want to work at Verdant? You know you don’t have to work anymore? I wish you’d let me give you money.”

“Even if I were willing to take money from my baby, what would I do all day?” Donna asked. “I’ve worked since I was sixteen years old.”

“I know, mom. Don’t you want to stop? Wouldn’t it be nice to not stand for hours in stilettos?” Felicity asked sincerely. Her mom had worked double shifts in six inch heels for twenty years, all to keep Felicity housed and clothed. Once Felicity graduated from college, Donna had dropped her second shift, but the life of a cocktail waitress was still no walk in the park.

“I’m not going to be a waitress, hon. Tommy and Thea have made me a manager,” she said with pride. “I’ll be setting schedules and greeting guests. It’s going to be so much fun.”

“I have more money than I know what to do with,” Felicity said truthfully. “Please let me share it with you. I wouldn’t have what I have it it wasn’t for how hard you worked to make sure I got to follow my dream.”

Donna cupped Felicity’s face between her hands, “Baby, I’m your mom. It was my responsibility and my honor to do all of those things for you. You don’t owe me anything. Besides, you didn’t need me to help you be great – that was all you.”

Felicity’s eyes welled with tears, “That’s not true. I needed you. I still need you” She hugged her mom tightly, “Will you at least let me buy you a raincoat? It’s April.”

“Okay, you can buy me a raincoat but, ”Donna rocked Felicity from side to side, “it has to be pink – bright pink.”

Felicity laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes, “Is there any other kind of pink?”

“Let’s get this box downstairs before the boys are back with lunch,” Donna pushed the wardrobe box towards her door.

Felicity wrinkled her nose, “I kind of thought I brought the boys to carry all of the boxes.”

“I need a break and I want to see if Maria wants any of my kitchen stuff.” Donna grabbed hold of Felicity’s arm. “Lift with your knees.”

 

Felicity followed her mom across the courtyard towards her neighbor’s home. The sound of children laughing at the pool drew Felicity’s attention. She stopped to watch a little girl and a little boy splash one another.

“Oh, good eye, hon,” Donna said as she pulled her towards the pool. “I should’ve known Maria would have the kids in the pool at this time of day.”

Felicity closed the gate behind her and followed her mom towards a woman seated beneath the shade of an umbrella with an infant in her arms. The infant wore a floppy lavender hat and a matching sundress. The little girl had chubby cheeks and beautiful bow lips. Felicity was surprised by her overwhelming desire to hold the baby. Her fingers practically itched with the need to touch the infant’s soft skin.

“Maria,” Donna said as she sat on the lounge chair next to her friend, “this is my daughter, Felicity. Felicity, this is my friend Maria Delgado. She worked at Caesar’s with me before this little nugget arrived.”

Felicity held out her hand, “It’s nice to meet you Maria. Your daughter is beautiful. How old is she?”

“It’s nice to meet you too. Your mother talks about you all the time. I feel like I already know you,” Maria said taking Felicity’s hand. “Nina is six weeks old. The two fish in the pool are Jamie and Anna. They’re four and six.”

Felicity turned to look at the brother and sister who were floating on a raft. “They look they’re having fun.”

“They love to swim. Having a pool is both a blessing and a curse. They’d spend their whole day in the water if I let them,” Maria grinned. “I’m going to miss your mom. She’s been a good friend and a great babysitter in a pinch.”

“I’m going to miss you guys too.” Donna held out her arms for the baby, “I’m especially going to miss you.”

Felicity half listened as her mom and Maria discussed the items Maria might be interested in taking from Donna. Her mom spoke of her wedding plans and showed Maria pictures of the townhouse she was planning on buying with Quentin. Felicity’s eyes never left Nina. She was asleep in Donna’s arm and was making the cutest sucking motion Felicity had ever seen. She was sure Grace was equally beautiful as a baby, but she’d never felt longing when she’d looked at Grace as an infant. As she looked at Nina she felt a yearning to have a baby of her own. It had been two months since she thought she might be pregnant and she found herself preoccupied with the thought of motherhood. She suddenly saw pregnant women and infants everywhere. She was sure that there had always been plenty of pregnant women and infants around her, but now she was just noticing them wherever she went. It was as if some dam had broken loose inside of her when her pregnancy result came back negative. She went from never wanting to have a baby to thinking about how far along she’d be if she had been pregnant.

Along with her new desire to have a baby were all the fears that she had if they were to have a child. She worried how the dynamic of her relationship with Oliver and Tommy would change. Only one of them could be the father and she wasn’t sure if that would cause problems when the baby arrived. Sharing paternity was one thing in theory, but in reality, it might not be so easy. Her biggest fear remained the outside world. They’d only been out for seven months and had been met with condemnation by those who made a living preaching about other people’s lifestyles on the twenty-four-hour news channels. Felicity, Tommy and Oliver were being held up as evidence of the moral decay of wealthy elites. They were accused of flaunting their deviant lifestyle and corrupting the youth of the country who looked up to them for the choices they made with QC and their charitable foundations. There were calls for boycotts of QC products and for groups to decline money from their foundations. Most chilling of all, were the calls for any theoretical child that Felicity might give birth to be removed from her custody upon its birth. It was a thought that kept Felicity awake at night. The population of Starling City had mostly been supportive of them. They were well known figures in the community and were popular for their philanthropy. The rest of the country hadn’t quite caught up to their hometown. The viral video of Tommy singing to Oliver and Felicity had increased the percentage of people who approved of their relationship in cable news polls. Unfortunately, they could have the vast majority of the country supporting them, but it would take only one complaint to the Department of Children and Family Services to launch an investigation. Felicity wasn’t sure an outsider coming into their home would see three people who loved and respected one another or if they would fixate on what went on in their bedroom. Aside from three people participating, their sex lives were no more controversial than any other couple, heterosexual or homosexual, but Felicity didn’t know if that would be enough for them to hold onto custody of their child.

“Felicity?” Donna squeezed her knee.

“I’m sorry,” Felicity said as she realized she hadn’t been paying attention. “I didn’t hear the question.”

“Would you like to hold Nina?” Donna asked.

Maria smiled at her, “It’s okay. I’m going to go for a quick swim before she needs to be fed again.”

Felicity watched as Maria joined her other children in the pool. She held out her arms and Donna placed Nina into her arms. The baby felt heavier than she looked as Felicity adjusted her arms. She dropped her nose to the top of the baby’s head and inhaled her sweet smell. Felicity looked at Donna who was looking at the baby in her arms wistfully. “What?” Felicity asked.

“Nothing,” Donna smiled sadly.

“Your face isn’t saying that it’s nothing.” Felicity ducked her head to catch her mom’s eye, “What’s wrong?”

“I was thinking that it’s too bad you don’t want to have children. I think that the three of you would be wonderful parents,” Donna’s finger trailed along Nina’s check. “I think you’d be an incredible momma.”

“Who says we don’t want to have children?” Felicity asked with surprise.

“Well, hon, you’ve always said that you don’t want to have children and the three of you have been together for five years. If you were going to have children, I would think you would have had one by now,” Donna said.

“I thought I was pregnant in February,” Felicity admitted suddenly. “I wasn’t.”

Donna looked surprised, “Were you trying to get pregnant? Are you trying to get pregnant?”

“No, we weren’t trying. I was just late,” Felicity’s eyes welled with tears.

“Oh, hon, what’s wrong?” Donna squeezed her daughter’s leg. “Did the guys get mad?”

“No, they were great,” she assured her mom. “Actually, they were disappointed I wasn’t pregnant.”

“They want to have a baby?” Donna squealed with excitement and clapped her hands. “That’s wonderful.”

“Yes, they want to have a baby – especially Tommy,” Felicity shifted Nina so she was vertical against her chest.

The smile fell from Donna’s face, “But you don’t want to have a baby?”

Felicity felt hurt by her mom’s words. They felt like an accusation. “I didn’t at the time I took the test, but now – now, I think I do want to have a baby.”

“That’s wonderful,” Donna’s smile returned. “Isn’t it?”

“It’s not that simple,” Felicity rose from the lounge chair when Nina began to fuss. She rocked from side to side which seemed to quiet Nina.

“It is that simple. You have two sexy men in your bed every night. Getting pregnant should be the easiest thing in the world for you,” Donna said with a wink, “and super fun.”

“I’m not worried about getting pregnant. I’m worried about what happens when the world finds out that we have a baby at home,” tears spilled from Felicity’s eyes.

From the look on Donna’s face, it was clear that she’d never considered that anyone could object to the three of them having a baby. “Baby, you guys are rich and powerful. No one would take your baby away. They wouldn’t dare.”

“An overeager politician could make a name for him or herself by taking away our child. Family values and all that hypocritical stuff the right wing professes.”

“Can’t you talk to someone to prevent that? How could anyone think you three aren’t fit to be parents. If they met you and saw you together, they would know how lucky any baby would be to be raised by you three,” Donna said fiercely.

“Thanks, mom,” Felicity replied as she watched Quentin, Tommy and Oliver approach. “It looks like our lunch has arrived.”

Donna wiped the tears from Felicity's eyes before she left to intercept Quentin and led him back to her place. Oliver and Tommy entered the pool area.

“Who’s your new friend?” Tommy asked as he peeked under Nina’s hat.

“This is Nina. She belongs to, Maria, a friend of my mom’s,” Felicity turned the baby so the guys could see her.

“She’s pretty cute,” Oliver said with a smile.

Tommy’s face was lit up with a grin, “She looks really good on you?”

Felicity laughed, “You make her sound like a purse.”

“She suits you,” Oliver said seriously.

“I want to talk to our lawyers,” she blurted out.

“What?” both of the guys asked together.

“I want to know what our options are. I want to know what we can do to protect ourselves so no one can take away our baby?”

“You want to have a baby?” Tommy asked with barely contained hope.

Felicity looked back at Nina in her arms, “I want to talk to our lawyers.” As much as she wanted to say yes, she refused to enter motherhood without a complete understanding of the legal risks they were taking. She wasn’t going to have a baby and then have the state step in because they were in a triad. She looked between Tommy and Oliver, “I can’t say yes, until I know any child we have would be protected, but – I’m thinking about it.”

“I’ll call the lawyers first thing tomorrow morning and make an appointment for us,” Oliver told them.

“Sounds like a plan,” Felicity smiled at Nina. “Maybe next year, we’ll have one just like you.”

Oliver slung an arm over Tommy’s shoulder and kissed his temple, “How does that sound?”

Tommy touched Nina’s cheek, “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
